


Stronger Than Planets

by SonglordsBug



Series: the one with the ageswap shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and obi is the younger, and the force listened, ani said please, is that how the force works?, now ani gets to be the older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Darth Vader stole Anakin Skywalker's body and killed him. His ghost said please to the Force while Vader and Kenobi dueled. This is what happens after.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: the one with the ageswap shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683226
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

He woke up.

(Part of his brain insisted that that in itself was strange and alarming.)

He took a deep breath- the air was dry and dusty.

(Even more alarming.)

He opened his eyes and took in the dull grey sky above him.

(The part of his brain started screaming in excitement, alarm, and disbelief.)

He brought his hands up to rub his face.

(Hands! His brain screamed before giving up, overwhelmed.)

He started to push himself into sitting up before pausing when he realized that huh, he was naked. He finished sitting up and looked around. His eyes landed on a pile of black synth-leather and plasteel and everything came rushing back.

He flipped his head around frantically because there had to be- a pile of robes? He shoved himself into motion, chanting “No no no.”

He dropped to his knees and started untangling the robes with trembling hands to reveal a red-headed toddler.

“…what?” he asked dumbly.

The toddler stirred, scrunching up his face before opening his eyes. The little boy radiates confusion and concern until his eyes land on the young man at which point it turned to alarm and panic.

He threw himself away from the toddler, babbling “No! No! I’m not- I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m so kriffing sorry. I’m not- I’m never gonna hurt you, I promise.”

The boy stared at him with wide eyes before turning towards the black pile. When he found it he made a quiet sound and turned back to the young man.

“And I swear, I’m never gonna let him touch you again. Ever,” he swore.

The little boy smiled suddenly and reached for the yound man, who moved closer hesitantly. The little boy patted his chest.

“Nik-en,” the boy declared, before turning toward the black pile again. “Vay-er.”

“Uh, I guess? I mean-” the young man stuttered.

“Nik-en. Mine,” the little boy said, butting his head against the other’s chest. “Vay-er. Not mine.”

“I-Okay. Okay, yours,” the young man agreed, tears in his eyes. “And I guess I’m Nik. It’s as good a name as any and Anakin died a long while ago.”

“Nik,” said the boy.

“Yep, that’s me,” Nik agreed, picking the toddler up. “But what’m I gonna call you, uh? Obi-Wan is kinda conspicuous…”

“Ben,” said the boy.

“Ben? Nik and Ben. I like it,” Nik said. “Okay! I’m gonna take your clothes, since they definitely don’t fit you anymore. And uh, yeah.”

“Nekkid,” Ben said.

“Yes. Yes, we’re both naked. But not for long!” Nik said, pulling on the tunics that were baggy on his teenaged body, then wrapping Ben up in the robe.

He took a couple of uncertain steps before stopping next to Vader when he realized “Kriff! He’s still breathing!”

His grip tightened on Ben.

“Uh, okay, there have to be weapons… oh right! ‘Sabers!” His frantically searching eyes landed on the shattered remains of two lightsabers. “Well those aren’t gonna work. You know what? Whatever, we’re just gonna leave.”

He turned towards a melted wreck and remembered “right. His speeder got blown up.”

He turned towards the other and realized “and he crushed the other one.”

He stood there uncertainly until Ben’s little voice asked “Nik?”

Nik startled, looking down at the toddler’s anxious face.

“Kriff it. I can walk. And carry you, because I’m never leaving you,” Nik declared.

He adjusted his grip on Ben, opened his mind to the Force, and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

The Force had led Nik to a small town. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do now that he was there. The town worked more on barter and traded favors than credits, not that he had any. But the mechanics and parts dealers weren’t interested in the skills of a ragged looking half-grown boy carrying a toddler.

Before he could get too discouraged, the Force nudged him into walking down another street. Soon he could hear the sounds of an unhappy engine and swearing. The sounds’ source was a Barabel tangled up in the innards of a speeder.

“Sounds like you’ve got a crosswired ignition,” Nik said.

The Barabel jerked, pulled himself out of the speeder and snarled “Who the kriff are you?”

“I’m Nik, and this is my little brother Ben,” Nik said, trying to smile harmlessly. Ben waved a little hand.

The Barabel looked them up and down, taking in the ragged state of their clothes- or lack thereof in Ben’s case.

“What happened to you?” the Barabel asked.

“Bad luck,” Nik said with a grimace. “I’m just glad Ben’s okay.”

Ben beamed at him and clumsily patted his cheek. The Barabel’s eyes softened.

“Sounded like you know your way around an engine,” he said levelly.

“A bit,” Nik agreed. “Like I said, it sounds like your ignition is crosswired, it’s an easy mistake to make on that model.”

“Ignition crapped out as this one got to town,” the Barabel said with a snort. “Mechanic traded it out for a new one, but you can see how far that got this one.”

Nik nodded sympathetically.

“You know, I could probably sort it out for you in a couple minutes, if you’d like,” he offered.

The Barabel considered him.

“Name’s Razal, and tell you what, kid, you get the speeder running and this one will buy you lunch and some clothes for the little one.


	3. Chapter 3

Less than an hour later, Nik was happily digging into some sort of wrap thing. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was some sort of grain, something meatllike, and a tangy sauce. He also had a bowl of some orange gloop that he was trying to keep Ben from smearing all over his new soft grey jumpsuit. Razal the Barabel was eating his own wrap thing and looking thoughtfully at his newly running speeder.

“With skill like those, you really should be able to take care of yourself and the kid, but you won’t have many chances here,” Razal said.

“I’m sure things will work out,” Nik said, thinking with wonder about a whisper of please and a flash of light.

“Optimistic of you in this day and age,” Razal said with a snort.

Nik shrugged.

The speeder’s engine hiccupped for the fourth time since they’d started eating.

Nik frowned at it and asked “You want me to fix that?”

“Fix what?” Razal asked.

“That hiccup,” Nik said.

Razal gaped at him.

“Can’t be fixed. All the mechs say it’s just how it runs,” he said.

“…take me two hours. Tops,” Nik said, looking baffled.

Razal looked back at him for a long moment before nodding.

“Tell you what, you fix the hiccup and this one will take you to a bigger town where you actually have a chance,” Razal said.

“Okay!” Nik said, grinning and reaching for the tools.


End file.
